Monsters
Ghost A Ghost is a bleak shadow of the human it once was; a lost soul wandering between the worlds. Its only danger is the overwhelming melancholy it can induce. Ghosts are tormented by vague memories of their past that, if awakened, will make it disappear, leaving behind treasures from the world beyond. Werewolf A werewolf is a fierce creature of the night. Once human, it would have experienced love, tenderness and compassion, but those day are long gone. Its human nature forgotten, it is now a merciless, nocturnal beast, hiding tn the darkness. Psy-werewolf These creatures are both horrifying and pitiful. Who muzzled them? Who chained them? Their excellent eyesight pierces the mist, so they can locate the rarest artifacts. Psy-werewolf can be very dangerous. Their main weapons are telepathy, mental attacks and hypnosis. Moon werewolf One can never encounter a moon werewolf during the day and should not be overly wary of them at night, with one exception: during the full moon they become a lethal danger. These creatures become a hundred times more powerful in the light of the full moon and their game rarely escapes. Gargoyle Is it possible for stone to move? Can stone eyes see and stone wing lift a body into the air? In the world of science, no. But in the City, where shadow magic is law, anything is possible! Beware of stone statues watching you from the rooftops! Scaly Gargoyle Scales? Angry, elongated head with fangs? Webbed wings? One might assume that bats are crocodiles were among its ancestors. Scaly gargoyles are much more cowardly and cunning that their brethren. It’s better not to engage them in negotiations but to strike immediately. A sling is the most effective weapon against these beasts. Flame Gargoyle Daughter of the raging inferno, this flaming beast is brought to life by the fire within. Though it seems invulnerable, this beast is fearful of cold and water – anything that could put out it’s fire. A couple of ice blocks will make it flee in terror. Iron Gargoyle A careful look at the City's facades may lead to a terrifying discovery. Those intricately horrendous iron statues seem to observe your every move. As with their stone brethren, iron gargoyles store rare artifacts and have no intention of sharing. Mummy A rotten smell, the rustle of dry bandages and shuffling steps are signs of an approaching mummy. This desiccated dungeon-dweller knows no mercy – its only purpose is to guard treasures in its tomb and can only be stopped by complete destruction. Fire Mummy Its breath scorching, it’s surrounded by magical fire. It seems that nothing can extinguish the flaming anger of the Fire Mummy, except for a pot of mummifying liquid. A fountain of sparks, a hissing cloud of scalding steam and motionless corpse fall to the floor. Wanderer These Servants carry out the will of the silent and mysterious City. Wanderers are its eyes, ears and keepers of its secrets. Mute at all times, they appear from the darkness and leave quickly. Only a relic may make them stay longer, for which they might exchange a rare artifact. Adept Eyes shining from a pale face, magical tattoos and a red mist hide its lower body. Adepts willingly gave up their souls to the Shadow and powers they received are deadly to any living creature. Its Human emotions lost in the past, an Adept’s yearning for those time makes it even more vicious. Diggers Diggers were once Dungeon Explorers. Immortal and indifferent, these silent beings lost their souls to the dungeons centuries ago. Frozen in time, they are cursed to wander the dungeons forever. Occasionally they ascend to the surface to trade rare items found in the City Dungeons for flares. Event Wanderer These Servants carry out the will of the silent and mysterious City. Wanderers are its eyes, ears and keepers of its secrets. Mute at all times, they appear from the darkness and leave quickly. Only a relic may make them stay longer, for which they might exchange a rare artifact. Event Wanderer is almost the same as the "regular" Wanderer. There are a few key differences with the exception of how it looks on the map. It usually has a golden border around it but it's been known to change from event to event. Event Werewolf A werewolf is a fierce creature of the night. Once human, it would have experienced love, tenderness and compassion, but those day are long gone. Its human nature forgotten, it is now a merciless, nocturnal beast, hiding tn the darkness. Event Werewolf is almost the same as the "regular" Werewikf. There are a few key differences with the exception of how it looks on the map. It usually has a golden border around it but it's been known to change from event to event. Short tableform information Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Table of Contents Category:Monsters